UNA CHICA NUEVA
by yuuki-sakurada
Summary: Bueno esta una historia que ya he poublicado en otra pagina y me he animado a publicarla tambien en esta. La historia trata sobre Haruhi, Hikaru y una nueva chica. Disfrutenla
1. Capitulo 1 una chica desconocida

Capitulo 1: Una chica desconocida

Comienza las vacaciones de verano y por primera vez Haruhi entiende los sentimientos de algunos de sus amigos hacia ella, después del baile (ultimo episodio del anime) no era difícil darse cuenta, pero cada vez que pensaba en ellos al primero que recordaba era a Hikaru, no sabia por que hasta que le vio pasar por la puerta de su casa como un ciclón seguido de su hermano Kaoru, entonces comprendió que no solo ocupaba su cabeza si no también su corazón.

- ¡Hikaru, Kaoru! ¿Qué hacéis aquí? – dijo Haruhi muy sorprendida pero contenta

- Pues veníamos a invitarte, ya sabes que se va a celebrar la feria cerca del puerto ¿no?-dijo Kaoru.

- ¡Ah! Si había oído algo pero no se si ir, no encuentro el kimono y me gustaría llevarlo- dijo Haruhi algo triste pues recordaba las ferias de cuando era pequeña y su madre y ella iban con kimonos a juego.

- No te preocupes, no te olvides de con quien estas hablando - sonrió Kaoru pensando en cual de los modelos que había diseñado su madre le sentaría mejor.

- Bueno si tú lo dices – contesto Haruhi dudando de la sonrisa picara que tenia Kaoru en el rostro.

Haruhi les invito a pasar a tomar una taza de té, mientras Kaoru se sentaba en la mesa Hikaru no podía aguantar mas su curiosidad y se dirigió a Haruhi.

- Haruhi, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? - dijo Hikaru muy serio.

- Di...dime - contesto la chica muy nerviosa debido a la seriedad del chico, su mente volaba y deseaba que la preguntara si quería ser su novia.

Desde el salón Kaoru también estaba atento y tenia los mismos pensamientos que Haruhi aunque al contrario que a ella esto le ponía bastante triste, pero si la chica aceptaba ser su novia él se alegraría por su hermano de corazón.

- Haruhi… ¿tu sabes quien va a ser tu nuevo vecino?- dijo Hikaru.

- ¡Oh!- la chica se había quedado en blanco y veía como un globo en su cabeza acababa de explotar- No, no lo se aunque creo que es un chico porque he visto un bate de béisbol viejo y un guante con unas iniciales.

- Estas diciendo que es un chico porque le gusta el béisbol, hay muchas chicas deportistas que también les gusta- dijo Kaoru partiéndose de la risa ya que su hermano no la había hecho la pregunta que tanto temía.

- Ese guante me suena, pero ahora mismo no recuerdo de donde – dijo Hikaru pensativo.

Los tres se sentaron en la mesa y estuvieron hablando de temas muy comunes como el nuevo programa de la tele, el host club, etc.…Cuando los gemelos se marchaban quedaron con ella en que irían a buscarla a eso de las 8 de la tarde y que no se preocupara por el kimono. Mientras lavaba las tazas escucho un fuerte ruido fuera y se asomo para ver quien era. Se sorprendió cuando vio en el descansillo a un… chico con gafas de sol y una gorra que dejaba ver un pelo de un rojo muy intenso, era su nuevo vecino.

- Hola- saludo Haruhi – te puedo ayudar en algo chico. Mi nombre es Haruhi. Fujioka Haruhi.

- Mmm…no hace falta ya casi he acabado, pero debo decirte que te has equivocado – contesto con una sonrisa irónica – Soy una chica y mi nombre es Erika. Y entro en su casa.

Haruhi no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar, la chica ya había entrado a su casa. Enfadada por la grosería de la chica y su falta de educación entro en su casa de muy mal humor a acabar las tareas del hogar.


	2. Capitulo 2 La feria una canción, un colg

Capitulo 2: La feria: una canción, un colgante y una mirada triste I

Haruhi descansaba en el salón escuchando música romántica y pensando que esa noche debería declararse a Hikaru, durante los fuegos artificiales seria un momento mágico cuando dieron las 8 y aparecieron casi como de la nada las dos criadas gemelas de la familia Hitachiin.

- Hola señorita Fujioka – saludaron ambas chicas a la vez.

Haruhi sorprendida no tuvo tiempo para actuar y las gemelas aprovecharon para desnudarla y vestirla con los kimonos que habían elegido los señoritos. Tras probarla mil y un vestidos de todas las clases eligieron al final uno de color rosa con un obi rosa pálido decorado todo con flores blancas. El peinado fue sencillo se componía de una hermosa orquilla en forma de flor a un lado de la cabeza.

A las 9 Haruhi ya estaba vestida y sorprendida de lo linda que se veía en el espejo, al ver su reflejo decidió que esta noche seria su noche y la de Hikaru. En ese mismo momento llamaron a la puerta y Haruhi se sorprendió porque se encontraba sola, las dos chicas habían desaparecido y los kimonos también era sorprendente lo rápidas que eran. Volvieron a llamar a la puerta pero esta vez con más urgencia, Haruhi se puso nerviosisima pensando que era Hikaru, pero al abrir la puerta se encontró con el rostro de Tamaki cosa que la desilusiono hasta que vio a los gemelos detrás de él, lo raro de la escena fue que solo Kaoru se estaba peleando con Tamaki mientras que Hikaru miraba a la puerta de al lado.

- Chicos podéis parar ya, nos van a llamar la atención los vecinos – les regaño la chica.

Kaoru y Tamaki iban a contestarla algo cuando se quedaron callados con los ojos fijos en ella.

- Esto…ocurre algo - dijo Haruhi tímidamente.

- No, no es nada - respondieron ambos a la vez

- Solo que estas muy linda – dijo Hikaru por detrás de ellos (después de haber estado mirando la puerta e intentando recordar donde había visto el guante de béisbol), cosa que hizo que Haruhi se sonrojase.

- Gracias – respondió - ¡Nos Vamos! Los chicos están esperando – dijo mirando a una limusina que esperaba en la calle junto a tres chicos muy elegantes, uno de ellos parecía un niño muy sonriente aunque iba a 3º y otros dos chicos de pelo negro muy serios.

En cuanto la vieron bajar las escaleras se sorprendieron del cambio debido a que siempre la veían vestida de chico y ahora con ese hermoso kimono parecía una chica diferente, más hermosa que nunca.

- ¡Guau! Haruhi pareces una princesa ¿a que si?- dijo Honey

- Si – le contesto Mori

- Ha merecido la pena no hacer de esta excursión un asunto del host club – dijo Kyouya pensando que luego la sacaría fotos y se las vendería a sus amigos (lo que suele hacer siempre en la serie, aunque nadie sabe como se las apaña)

Eran las 9:30 cuando el grupo llego a la feria, este año estaba mas bonita que nunca y se había construido por primera vez un escenario para que la gente cantase y actuase voluntariamente.

Después de un rato el grupo quedo dividido: Mori y Honey se fueron hacia los puestos de dulces porque Honey quería pastel de chocolate, Kyouya desapareció, seguramente estaría por ahí sacando fotos a los muchachos para hacer un nuevo álbum que luego vendería a las clientas del host club, Tamaki y Kaoru estaban peleando por ver cual de los dos se iría a dar una vuelta con Haruhi y tras mucho pelear gano Tamaki aunque no sirvió para nada porque hacia un buen rato que Haruhi se había marchado con Hikaru al muelle donde estaba el escenario y desde donde se tirarían los fuegos artificiales, dispuesta a confesarle sus sentimientos en aquel lugar. Mientras Tamaki y Kaoru con un ataque de celos se entretuvieron buscándoles por la feria.

Eran las 11:15 y el muelle ya estaba abarrotado de jóvenes parejas que iban juntas a ver los fuegos artificiales, aunque había otras parejas y grupos que iban solo a cantar al escenario.

- ¡Ey! Fíjate aquel chico canta muy bien – le decía Haruhi a Hikaru para intentar hablar de algo porque notaba al chico muy callado.

- Mmm… ¡ah! ¿El chico? Si, canta bien – contesto Hikaru distraído.

- ¿Te ocurre algo? Estas muy callado – le pregunto Haruhi.

- No es nada - sonrió el chico – aun falta un rato para los fuegos artificiales, vamos a dar una vuelta…


	3. Capitulo 3: La feria: una canción, un co

Capitulo 3: La feria: una canción, un colgante y una mirada triste II

Hikaru y Haruhi se dirigían hacia la zona del escenario para ver quien mas cantaba. Esto no le importo a Haruhi porque hasta las 12:00 no iba a poner en marcha su plan de declararse. Cuando llegaron vieron que no solo se había construido el escenario sino que también justo debajo habían colocado mesas y a pocos metros estaba el chiringuito.

- ¿Te apetece tomar algo? Yo invito – dijo Hikaru con una sonrisa.

- Esto…es que yo quiero ver los fuegos – dijo Haruhi pensando en que era mas romántico verlos desde el muelle como las parejas.

- Venga hay que celebrar lo guapa que estas – le contesto Hikaru que por primera vez se había fijado realmente en lo linda que se veía y empezaba a olvidarse del guante de béisbol – además este sitio es muy romántico ¿no crees? – dijo con una sonrisa picara.

Haruhi miro alrededor y vio que a excepción de un par de grupos de amigos todos los demás eran parejas haciéndose carantoñas como beber del mismo vaso o susurrándose cosas al oído.

- Bueno, esta bien – dijo contenta y tranquila ya que su plan no se estaba desmoronando.

- Bien pues siéntate y voy a por las bebidas – le contesto Hikaru.

Estuvieron un buen rato en silencio escuchando a la gente cantar, hasta que les sorprendió la primera explosión, se dieron la vuelta para contemplar como en el cielo aparecían millones de colores: azules, verdes, rojos, etc… haciendo formas muy bellas.

Haruhi decidió que era el momento, que era ahora o nunca.

- Hikaru, yo… te quería decir… bueno pues…yo… - Haruhi estaba muy nerviosa y no la salían las palabras.

- Dime, ¿estas bien? ¿Te encuentras mal? ¿Llamo a alguien? – le preguntaba Hikaru preocupado pues nunca había visto así de rara a Haruhi.

- No, estoy bien solo es que yo te quie…- dijo Haruhi.

Hikaru no había oído nada pues las explosiones de los fuegos no le dejaban. Haruhi decidió esperar a que acabasen para volver a intentarlo. Los fuegos no tardaron mucho en acabar aunque para Haruhi fueron una eternidad.

- Bueno, pues que querías decirme – dijo Hikaru mirándola a los ojos cosa que la hizo ponerse mas nerviosa si es que se podía estar mas.

- Pues… yo te quería decir que tu me… - Haruhi no pudo acabar la frase, fue interrumpida por el hombre del escenario que estaba anunciando a la próxima cantante.

Salio al escenario una chica muy linda que nadie conocía del barrio, la chica tenia unos hermosos ojos rojos al igual que su pelo que le llegaba hasta la cintura aunque la mitad estaba peinado en forma de moño atravesado por dos palos para sujetarlo y el flequillo lo llevaba aun lado. Iba vestida con un kimono corto y escotado de mangas anchas de color azul claro a juego con un obi azul oscuro, el kimono era muy sencillo, pero hay estaba el truco pues en conjunto la chica estaba realmente hermosa, para completar el vestuario llevaba al cuello un hermoso colgante en forma de corazón partido por la mitad con una `H´ en el medio.

La chica se fue acercando hacia el micrófono con una actitud confiada como si esta no fuese la primera vez que cantaba en público y en verdad esta no era su primera vez, ni seria la ultima.

- Hola a todos mi nombre es Erika y voy a cantar `No te olvidare´ - dijo la chica sonriendo mientras el publico pensaba que tendría que venir de algún lugar del extranjero puesto que lo normal para ellos era presentarse primero por el apellido y no decir directamente tu nombre.

Erika comenzó a cantar: _Te conocí por error, me gustaste sin querer y te perdí porque no signifique nada para ti, pero no te olvidare, tú fuiste mi primer amor gracias a ti se lo que es vivir y también morir._

Mientras Erika seguía cantando Haruhi creía reconocer esa voz pero no sabia de donde por lo que decidió olvidarlo e intentar hablar con Hikaru una ultima vez.

- Hikaru, yo… - Haruhi estaba decidida, nadie la detendría – yo te quie…

- Yo conozco esa voz y esa canción pero… la letra era diferente y esa chica me suena, tengo que conocerla – la interrumpió Hikaru sin ni siquiera escucharla.

Para entonces la chica había acabado su canción entre aplausos y personas gritando que querían otra. Hikaru se levanto de su mesa y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba ella apoyada en una de las sillas apunto de sentarse.


	4. Capitulo 4

Capitulo 4: La feria: una canción, un colgante y una mirada triste III

Para entonces la chica había acabado su canción entre aplausos y personas gritando que querían otra. Hikaru se levanto de su mesa y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba ella apoyada en una de las sillas apunto de sentarse, dejando a Haruhi sola y decepcionada.

- Hola – saludo Hikaru - ¿puedo sentarme?

La chica no le contesto, fijo su mirada en él y le indico mediante un gesto de la cabeza que no la importaba.

- Esto… entonces tu eres Erika. Yo me llamo Hitachiin, Hikaru pero puedes llamarme Hikaru – dijo intentando entablar una conversación con aquella chica desconocida – bonito colgante, ¿puedo verlo de cerca?

- Mmm…no - dijo la chica sin apenas mirarle y dando un sorbo de su bebida.

- Bueno, pues entonces dime ¿de donde eres? – Seguía insistiendo Hikaru ante el silencio de la chica – perdona si me equivoco pero no pareces de aquí.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? – le contesto la chica por primera vez mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

- Pues… pienso que no eres de aquí por tu forma de actuar – contesto Hikaru mirando a los hermosos ojos de la chica que tenían cierto brillo de enojo y podría ser…seguro, también de tristeza y pensando que ya los había visto antes al igual que el colgante y el guante de béisbol, pero ¿dónde?.

Tras un largo silencio la chica le respondió que tenía razón, que su madre era italiana y su padre japonés y tras terminar su bebida se levanto de la mesa sin despedirse ni mirar atrás.

- ¿Volveré a verte? – gritaba Hikaru mientras ella se marchaba.

Contemplando la escena a tres mesas de distancia estaba una chica de pelo castaño con un hermoso kimono rosa a punto de llorar, Haruhi no podía apartar la vista de donde habían estado hace un momento Hikaru y Erika. No comprendía exactamente lo que había pasado, es decir, llegaron, se sentaron y escucharon música, ella se iba a declarar cuando de repente Hikaru se levanto y se fue a hablar con esa chica, pero ¿por qué? Acaso ya no sentía nada por ella, el año pasado parecía que le gustaba pero ahora ¿qué es lo que ha cambiado? Estos pensamientos rondaban por la cabeza de Haruhi cuando Hikaru llego hasta ella y se sentó como si nada hubiese pasado.

- ¡Ey! A que viene esa mirada tan triste ¿te encuentras mal? – pregunto Hikaru sin percatarse de los verdaderos sentimientos de la chica.

La chica que ya no podía contener sus lágrimas fue salvada gracias a la aparición de Mori y Honey seguidos de Tamaki y Kaoru que cogieron a Hikaru por lo brazos fingiendo que se los iban a romper por haber secuestrado a su querida princesa.

- Como te has atrevido a llevarte a mi hijita (en el anime también la llama así) sin mi permiso – dijo Tamaki haciéndose la victima.

- No fui yo quien la secuestre, ella dijo que fuéramos a dar una vuelta – dijo Hikaru con su típico tono de voz irónico.

- Una vuelta ¿eh? Y a donde fuisteis si se puede saber – le contesto su hermano Kaoru poniendo voz de detective.

- Pues… fuimos al muelle, luego aquí, hable con una chica y aparecisteis vosotros – contesto Hikaru.

- ¿¡Hablaste con una chica!? – preguntaron todos a la vez.

- ¿Y como es? ¿Cómo se llama? – pregunto Kaoru que tenia mucha curiosidad, aunque al ver los ojos entristecidos de Haruhi deseo no haber hecho la pregunta puesto que sabia que estaba enamorada de su hermano.

- ¿Es guapa? – pregunto Honey inocentemente pues no sabia nada de los sentimientos de Haruhi.

- Pues si era una chica preciosa e iba vestida de azul y tenia un colgante en forma de corazón partido parecido al mío, pero su nombre… no consigo acordarme. ¿Te acuerdas tú Haruhi?– dijo Hikaru dándose la vuelta mientras se lo preguntaba.

- No, no lo se – mintió Haruhi deseando que esa chica desapareciera para siempre.

- Lastima, pero seguro que la volveré ver – dijo Hikaru convencido de ello – por cierto Haruhi ¿Qué querías decirme?

- Nada, seria alguna tontería ya no me acuerdo – contesto la chica fingiendo una sonrisa.

- Bueno. Por cierto ¿dónde esta Kyouya? ¿No iba con vosotros? – pregunto Hikaru

- Se habrá ido a casa, no le gustan las ferias – respondió Honey mientras chupaba una gran piruleta de fresa.

- Creo que deberíamos irnos todos, ya es muy tarde – dijo Haruhi que deseaba estar sola.

- De acuerdo – respondieron todos.

- Te puedo llevar si quieres – le dijo Tamaki el cual había estado muy callado pues se sentía triste porque había querido ver los fuegos artificiales con ella.

- No, gracias muchachos por esta noche, pero deseo irme andando – dijo Haruhi.

- Pero Haruhi es muy tarde no podemos dejarte ir sola – insistió Tamaki.

- No pasara nada muchachos, adiós – se despidió Haruhi se dio media vuelta y se marcho.

Camino a su casa Haruhi no podía parar de llorar, se sentía una idiota, había hecho planes y todos salieron mal desde luego ese no era su día, primero el idiota del vecino que resulto ser una chica llamada Erika y ahora esto. Haruhi estaba muy distraída con sus pensamientos para darse cuenta que la chica de la feria y su vecina podrían ser la misma.

Mientras los chicos se separaron en dos limusinas Mori y Honey por un lado y Tamaki, Kaoru y Hikaru por otro, este ultimo perdido en sus pensamientos pues no entendía porque se sentía atraído por esa chica si la acababa de conocer y porque ya no le gustaba tanto Haruhi. A pocos metros de las limusinas estaba Kyouya tomando un té frió, había estado observando toda la escena aunque prefirió mantenerse al margen para seguir tomando fotografías.

Cuando Haruhi llego a su casa su padre ya se había marchado a trabajar aunque la había dejado una nota en la cocina: _Haruhi mañana tenemos una visita muy especial viene tu prima de Florida, vendrá a la hora de la comida prepara un poco más. Te quiere papa_.


	5. Capitulo 5 Mi prima, mi vecina, mi rival

Capitulo 5: Mi prima, mi vecina y mi rival

Haruhi se levanto temprano, apenas había podido dormir debido a la emoción por conocer a su prima (nunca la había visto ni a ella ni a sus padres) y el malestar que le producía recordar a la chica de la feria. Se encontraba en la cocina cuando llamaron a la puerta.

- Pase esta abierto – contesto desde la cocina.

La puerta se abrió lentamente hasta dejar paso a un hombre que venia cargado con bolsas de la compra.

- ¡Papa! ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? – le pregunto Haruhi sorprendida ya que su padre no solía llegar del trabajo antes de la hora de la comida - ¿Y esas bolsas?

- He salido antes porque quería hablar contigo de tu prima antes de que venga a comer – dijo Ranka (es el apodo del padre)

- ¿Qué ocurre con ella? – pregunto Haruhi distraída mientras lavaba el cuchillo que acababa de usar.

- Haruhi, presta atención, no quiero que preguntes nada sobre tus tíos, entendido – contesto Ranka seriamente.

- Pero ¿Por qué? ¿No vienen ellos también? ¿La han dejado venir sola desde Florida? – preguntaba Haruhi confundida pues no entendía la actitud tan seria de su padre.

- Hija…ellos…ellos han… - intento decirle su padre pero fue interrumpido por una chica pelirroja que les miraba desde la puerta.

- Porque ellos están muertos, pero no me molestara si quieres preguntarme algo acerca de mis padres – contesto la chica cerrando la puerta y dirigiéndose hacia la cocina donde estaban Haruhi y su padre – perdona por entrar sin permiso pero la puerta estaba abierta – dijo dirigiéndose a su tío.

- ¡Oh! Habré sido yo cuando he entrado con las bolsas – contesto Ranka con una leve sonrisa pues se sentía algo incomodo debido a las palabras de su sobrina hacia sus padres – Bueno, si que has llegado pronto, no te esperábamos hasta la hora de la comida – dijo Ranka intentando cambiar de tema.

- Vivo en la puerta de al lado, si quieres vengo mas tarde tio – contesto la pelirroja con una sonrisa en la cara para intentar que su tio se calmara pues había notado lo incomodo que estaba.

- No, que dices, no. Además ni siquiera te he presentado a tu prima – contesto Ranka ya mas tranquilo, poniéndose entre ambas las presento – mira, ella es Haruhi, e hija ella es tu prima Erika Fujioka. Ambas tenéis la misma edad.

- Encantada de conocerte primita – intento saludar Erika acercándose a ella, aunque Haruhi al notar que se acercaba se hecho mas hacia atrás. Erika se percato del gesto por lo que se detuvo y se giro para hablar con su tio – tio ¿puedo ayudar en algo? ¿Ir a comprar o hacer algún recado?

- No, gracias Erika pero no puedes me he olvidado del tabaco y aunque fueses tu no te lo venderían a si que voy a ir a comprarlo.

Ranka salio hacia el estanco dejando a su sobrina y a su hija a solas intencionadamente para que se conocieran mejor. En la casa las chicas se quedaron mirándose un buen rato la una a la otra, Erika no sabia como disculparse pues sabia que el día anterior había sido muy grosera con ella, pero no sabia que era su prima, mientras Haruhi solo pensaba en como intentar calmar la ira que se estaba produciendo dentro de ella, tenia delante de ella a la chica que le había robado el sueño, no solo era su prima si no que también la chica que la había echado a perder su noche romántica con Hikaru.

- Esto… lamento lo de ayer, no quise ser grosera simplemente estaba muy cansada del viaje y…bueno, lo siento – intento disculparse Erika.

Haruhi no se lo podía creer, la chica a la que mas odiaba en este momento estaba allí, enfrente de ella disculpándose sinceramente ¿Qué es lo que debería hacer? ¿Abrazarla o abofetearla? ¿Intentar quererla o seguir odiándola? Su mente era un torbellino de pensamientos.

- No pasa nada – sonrió forzadamente Haruhi – pero dime ¿cuando regresas a Florida? – pregunto con la intención de aplacar su ira, con la ilusión de que la chica dijera que pronto para que Hikaru no la volviese a ver.

- Pues debo arreglar unos papeles que le quedaron pendientes a mi padre, pero creo que hacia el final del verano me iré – contesto la pelirroja.

- Que lastima vas a estar poco tiempo entonces – dijo Haruhi ocultando una sonrisa de felicidad.

- Si, pero cuando tenga tiempo vendré a visitaros a menudo – contesto la chica con una sincera sonrisa.

- Es verdad ¿Por qué no has venido nunca antes? – pregunto Haruhi pues sentía curiosidad por saber el porque.

En ese instante se oyó la puerta y entro Ranka con un paquete de tabaco. Se dirigió hacia el salón y se sentó indicando a las chicas que lo siguieran. Una vez sentados los tres Ranka respondió a la pregunta de su hija.

- Tu tio Haruhi jamás acepto mi bisexualidad y es por eso que se fue distanciando mas de mi hasta el punto en el que decidió irse al extranjero y ya no supe nada mas de él, pero si de tu tía italiana, Isabela, me solía llamar y contarme como le iba a mi hermano su vida.

- Pero como supo ella… - estaba preguntando Haruhi cuando Erika la interrumpió.

- Mi madre sabía que Ranka era bisexual porque mi padre se lo contó cuando ella le pregunto porque no se hablaba con su hermano. Tuvieron una fuerte discusión porque ella no comprendía donde estaba el problema, pero mi padre la cayo cuando la dijo que su única familia éramos ella y yo, ya no se volvió a hablar del tema pero mi madre consiguió el numero de Ranka de la agenda telefónica de mi padre porque pensaba que si algún día tenían un accidente la única familia que me quedaba a mi erais vosotros. Y… bueno así ha sido, hace apenas un mes hubo un gran accidente en el avión donde iban – dijo Erika mirando fijamente el vaso vacío que había en la mesa para evitar llorar.

Tras un largo silencio que parecía que no iba acabar nunca Ranka propuso empezar a comer pues ya se había hecho tarde. La familia Fujioka se disponía a comer ya en un ambiente mas relajado pues la tensión que se había producido hacia un momento se había disipado Haruhi había decidió ver a su prima como una rival amistosa en vez de cómo su enemiga y Erika ya estaba acostumbrada a ocultar su dolor (el chico al que amaba se burlo de ella y ahora la muerte de sus padres) Apenas habían acabado de comer cuando llamaron a la puerta…


	6. Capitulo 6 Día de playa

Capitulo 6: Día de playa 

Apenas habían acabado de comer cuando llamaron a la puerta. Erika se levanto a abrir sin imaginarse que la persona que mas daño la hizo estaba al otro lado. Cuando abrió la puerta y vio que al otro lado estaba el pelirrojo que le robo sus noches de sueño quiso cerrarle la puerta en las narices, pero no pudo sin embargo su mirada cambio, se podía notar cierto rencor en ella. Al otro lado de la puerta estaba Hikaru mirándola radiante pues no había podido dormir en toda la noche pensando en ella, cosa que hizo que su hermano se extrañase pues eso solo lo había conseguido una mujer y no era Haruhi sino una preciosa chica que habían conocido en las playas de florida. Tras unos breves instantes Hikaru consiguió hablar: - Eres tú

La chica no sabía si se había acordado de que estuvieron juntos en la playa, tenia que reconocer que era difícil pues había cambiado mucho de aspecto al igual que él.

- Eres la chica de ayer – dijo Hikaru asegurando así a la chica de que no se acordaba de ella.

- ¡Guau! Que memoria debes ser un genio en los estudios - dijo esta sarcásticamente.

Hikaru no respondió pues alguien desde abajo lo estaba llamando.

- Bajáis o no – grito Tamaki desde el coche pues se había resistido a subir porque el padre de Haruhi intentaba matarle siempre que subía – viene o no mi hija.

- Si voy, un momento – contesto Haruhi desde el descansillo – puedes esperarme abajo Hikaru – le dijo mientras entraba en su casa.

- Si, pero… si quieres dile a… - iba a decir Hikaru cuando Haruhi le corto.

- A mi prima. Y si se lo diré ahora baja por favor.

Haruhi entro a su casa y sin levantar la mirada se dirigió a su prima.

- ¿Quieres venir con nosotros?

- Pues… - Erika no sabia que contestar, realmente deseaba pasar mas rato con Hikaru pero al mismo tiempo se reprochaba el hecho de seguir queriéndole al final sus deseos ganaron – si me gustaría ir.

- Bien pues coge tu bikini, nos vamos a la playa – dijo la castaña y entro al otro cuarto, mientras se cambiaba se le caían algunas lagrimas pues Hikaru ni si quiera la había saludado.

Minutos más tarde se encontraban en el coche (4x4) todo el grupo excepto Kyouya que se había adelantado. Los chicos apenas hablaban, no podían dejar de mirar a la joven desconocida que iba sentada entre Kaoru y Honey.

- Chicos os presento a mi prima Erika, viene de Florida a pasar unos días – dijo al final Haruhi para romper la tensión.

- Tú eres la chica que dejo tan impresionado a Hikaru ¿no? – pregunto Honey.

- Cállate Honey – dijo Hikaru con la cara roja.

- Mira, si te has puesto colorado, eso significa que tengo razón – decía el pequeño Honey mientras se reía de Hikaru.

Todos se fijaron en la cara de Hikaru la cual no podía disimular que estaba avergonzado, esto hizo que todos los demás se rieran, todos excepto las dos chicas: Haruhi no podía creer que ya estuviese perdiendo la guerra contra su prima sin ni siquiera haberla empezado y Erika seguía enojada por lo que ocurrió entre ellos en el pasado.

En menos de 1 hora llegaron a la playa privada de Kyouya. Haruhi ya había estado antes por lo que no se sorprendió, pero Erika si, la playa parecía sacada de un cuadro de lo bonita que era. Bajaron del coche y se dirigieron hacia donde les esperaba Kyouya sentado ya en la toalla y tomando el sol, los chicos se quitaron la ropa pues llevaban el bañador debajo mientras que las chicas se fueron a cambiar a los probadores, Haruhi se puso su bikini rosa y Erika uno amarillo con flores naranjas muy caribeño. El grupo se relajo jugando al voleibol, al fútbol, tomando el sol, jugando a las cartas… Hikaru intento hablar con Erika muy a menudo, pero esta le evitaba constantemente cosa que a Hikaru le desesperaba. Kyouya propuso hacer surf ya que había mucho oleaje y llamo para que trajeran las tablas de surf.

- Yo paso de hacer surf – dijo Hikaru – no se me da bien.

- Venga será divertido – intento animarle Haruhi – yo tampoco se.

- No, paso, prefiero ir a por un refresco – la contesto el chico y se fue al chiringuito.

- Buenos pues vamonos al agua – dijo Tamaki cogiendo la tabla surf.

- Pero ¿sabes surfear? – pregunto Kaoru irónicamente pues creía que ninguno de sus amigos supiese surfear, ni siquiera la chica nueva. Pensaba que los únicos eran el y su hermano pues hacia dos años habían tomado clases de surf cuando fueron de vacaciones a Florida.

Mientras todos se dirigían al agua Erika se quito el colgante del corazón partido y se fue con ellos. Llevaban un buen rato intentando ponerse de pie en las tablas y solo lo consiguió Kaoru pues Erika ni se había molestado en intentarlo, no tenia ganas de presumir hasta que Kaoru la reto.

- Venga muchachos alguno quiere competir conmigo, el rey de la olas – dijo Kaoru con tono bravucón, esto enfado a Erika pues había sido ella quien les había enseñado a él y a su hermano y no es que fueran muy buenos.

- Yo competiré contra ti – dijo Erika – no creo que sea muy difícil ganarte.

- Estas segura, ni siquiera te he visto intentar coger una ola – dijo Kaoru mordazmente.

Erika no le contesto. Pidió a los demás que saliesen del agua y que fueran los jueces de la competición. Mientras en la orilla Hikaru había vuelto a las toallas y se iba a sentar cuando vio el colgante de Erika junto con la ropa de esta. Lo cogió para examinarlo mas de cerca, no lo podía creer el colgante era exactamente la otra mitad que le faltaba al suyo, pero como… el se lo había regalado a una chica de la que se enamoro en Florida ¿Podría ser la misma?


	7. Capitulo 7 Un recuerdo, un reencuentro

Capitulo 7: Un recuerdo, un reencuentro

Lo cogió para examinarlo mas de cerca, no lo podía creer el colgante era exactamente la otra mitad que le faltaba al suyo pero como… era una pieza única que mando fabricar y el se lo había regalado a una chica de la que se enamoro en Florida ¿Podría ser la misma? Pero ¿Cómo ha cambiado tanto?

-FLASH BACK-

Dos años antes en Florida. Había dos gemelos en la playa jugando a la pelota solos, siempre estaban solos, cuando se les acerco una chica pelirroja de cabello corto y poco desarrollada (estaba en edad de crecer) que les pregunto si querían jugar al béisbol con ella y unos amigos.

- No – contestaron los gemelos a la vez.

- Y ¿Por qué no? – insistió la chica.

- Porque no – contestaron los chicos.

A la mañana siguiente ocurrió lo mismo, y a la siguiente y así hasta que al tercer día cansados de ella la propusieron jugar a su juego favorito _¿Quién es Hikaru? _apostándose con ella aque si acertaba jugarían con ellos hasta el final de las vacaciones, pero que si perdía les dejaría en paz.

- Bueno aceptas nuestra condición – pregunto Kaoru seguro de que iban a ganar.

- Di, aceptas – le corroboro su hermano aunque realmente quería que la chica ganara, no sabía por que pero esa chica le gustaba.

- Mmmmm… acepto – dijo la pelirroja decidida a ganar.

- Bien… - dijeron los gemelos a la vez y dando un par de vueltas para intentar despistarla la preguntaron - _¿Quién es Hikaru?_

La chica no tardo ni un segundo en averiguarlo y señalando a Hikaru le dijo: eres tú.

Los chicos se quedaron sorprendidos, no podían creerlo, por primera vez alguien había conseguido diferenciarlos.

- ¿Cómo lo has averiguado? – pregunto Kaoru que no podía salir de su asombro.

- Yo… para mi son muy diferentes – dijo Erika mirando de reojo a Hikaru y ruborizándose un poco cosa que este y su hermano notaron – Bueno os he ganado a si que mañana quedamos aquí a esta misma hora. Adiós.

Iban pasando los días rápidamente entre jugar a las cartas, al béisbol, nadar y enseñar a los gemelos a hacer surf y por primera vez estos se encontraban a gusto compartiendo su mundo con alguien más hasta que Hikaru confeso a su hermano que le gustaba Erika y le pidió que les dejase a solas aquella noche. Kaoru ocultando su enojo acepto a regañadientes.

Aquella noche en la playa tras el breve concierto de Erika y muchas mas personas se encendió una gran hoguera donde Hikaru se declaro a Erika y esta al no saber que contestarle simplemente le beso, a partir de ese momento comenzaron a salir juntos. Habían pasado ya dos semanas y dentro de una se marcharían otra vez a Japon. Hikaru quería hacerle un regalo especial para que no se olvidaran y encargo unos colgantes en forma de corazón partido con las iniciale que al juntarse formase un solo corazón. Cuando el joyero término los colgantes Hikaru los metió dentro de un guante de béisbol donde había escrito: _para una futura surfista_. Faltaban tres días para irse por lo que aquella noche en la playa junto a las rocas iluminados por la luna llena Hikaru le entrego el regalo y la juro que volvería, que convencería a sus padres de mudarse o dejarle ir a vivir allí. Mientras escondido se encontraba Kaoru apunto de dejar salir toda su rabia pues había dejado a su hermano tener su pequeña aventura pero no quería que esa chica siguiera entrando en su mundo.

El día antes de marcharse Hikaru se puso enfermo y no podía salir por lo que escribió una carta a Erika explicándole porque no podía ir a verla y dejándole su dirección, su correo y su numero para poder estar en contacto y preguntándola si iría al aeropuertoy le pidió a su hermano que se la entregara pero este la rompió y escribió otra donde la decía que era una ingenua y que nunca se intereso por ella que solo había sido un pasatiempo. Erika leyó la carta y rompió a llorar delante de Kaoru, este se despidió de ella diciéndola que le olvidara y se marcho feliz a su casa. A la mañana siguiente Hikaru la espero impaciente pero ella no apareció y el tuvo que coger el avión.

-FIN DEL FLASH BACK-

Hikaru miro a la playa donde la competición estaba a punto de celebrarse. A Kaoru no se le daba mal surfear y consiguió 31 puntos de 50. Era el turno de Erika la cual sin ningún esfuerzo ya estaba de pie encima de la tabla cogiendo las olas. Hikaru se dirigió hacia donde se encontraban todos y mirando a Erika ya no tenia dudas, aquella chica era su pequeña surfista, pero no solo Hikaru se había dado cuenta sino que cuando Kaoru la vio surfear supo también quien era y tuvo miedo de que su hermano descubriese la verdad acerca de él y de cómo fastidio su relación. Mientras Erika se acercaba a la orilla con los chicos gritando que había ganado la competición Hikaru se acerco a ella y la beso.

- Erika, eres tu – es lo único que tuvo tiempo a decir antes de que esta le metiera una bofetada.


	8. Capitulo 8 El traidor confiesa

Capitulo 8: El traidor confiesa

- Erika, eres tu – es lo único que tuvo tiempo a decir antes de que esta le metiera una bofetada.

- Como te atreves a besarme – dijo Erika echando fuego por los ojos.

- Erika, soy yo Hikaru, no te acuerdas de mí.

- Si, claro que me acuerdo de ti y de cómo solo fui un pasatiempo – dijo a la defensiva intentando controlar sus emociones.

- Un pasatiempo… yo… - intento decir Hikaru pero fue cortado por ella.

- Escúchame bien porque no te lo repetiré, me voy en tres días y no quiero volver a verte, me has entendido – y diciendo esto Erika dio media vuelta y se marcho.

Pidió a Mori (era con el que había cogido mas confianza) que la llevase a casa. Una vez en su casa se despidió de él y se metió en el baño, oyó que alguien entraba y supuso que era Ranka o Haruhi era a los únicos que les había dado una copia de la llave. Quien había entrado era Haruhi que se dirigió al baño para hablar con ella.

- Prima puedo entrar – llamo Haruhi desde el otro lado de la puerta.

- Si entra – contesto Erika intentando contener las lagrimas que hacia un momento no paraban de salir de sus ojos.

- ¿Estas bien? – pregunto Haruhi mientras se apoyaba en la pared y miraba como algunas lagrimas de su prima salían sin que ella lo pudiese evitar – tu conocías de antes a Hikaru verdad.

- Si – dijo intentando sonar normal

- Tuvisteis algo no es así – seguía insistiendo Haruhi.

Tras un breve silencio Erika no pudo controlarse más y comenzó a llorar, necesitaba desahogarse.

- Voy a preparar té – dijo Haruhi dirigiéndose a la cocina, no quería ver a su prima llorar así por Hikaru, sabia que era por él, Kaoru le había contado todo porque se sentía culpable.

Media hora más tarde se encontraban las dos primas en el salón de Erika tomando el té mientras que esta le contaba a Haruhi todo lo que vivió con Hikaru y que todavía le amaba por eso había cambiado de planes, se marcharía en tres días (se iba a quedar todo el verano) y dejaría los papeles de su padre en manos de un abogado. Haruhi iba a contarle toda la verdad sobre su relación, no quería ver a su prima así y sabía que aunque no la dijera nada y ella se marchara Hikaru no la correspondería, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por su prima que dijo que se iba a la cama, por eso decidió que al día siguiente le diría toda la verdad.

Mientras al otro lado de la ciudad un pelirrojo alicaído miraba las fotos de un verano de hace 2 años y pensaba cual había sido el problema: el le dio su dirección para poder localizarse y nunca llamo, había vuelto a ir pero le dijeron que ella se había mudado y ahora cuando por fin la encuentra le trata como a basura. Solo fui uno mas seguro, me utilizo y se olvido de mí así que lo mismo haré yo pero esta vez para siempre y con este pensamiento se fue Hikaru a la cama. Abajo en el salón estaba el otro pelirrojo viendo la tele, no podía dormir tenia remordimientos pues ahora que si conocía el amor se sentía mal por haber traicionado a su hermano, pero no tenia el valor de decirle la verdad.

Habían pasado ya dos días y Haruhi no había podido hablar con su prima, ni siquiera la había visto y Kaoru seguía sin poder confesar a su hermano lo que hizo mientras que este cada día se veía con peor aspecto pues aunque intentaba olvidarse de su pelirroja lo que mas deseaba era verla. Lo mismo le ocurría a ella, que en estos momentos no quería encerrarse en su casa y prefería salir a caminar sola.

Aquella misma tarde Haruhi por si acaso no la veía decidió escribir una carta a su prima. En la carta ponía lo siguiente: _Erika si lees esto es que no he podido hablar contigo en persona. Sabía lo de tu relación con Hikaru mucho antes de que me lo contaras porque me lo dijo Kaoru. Fue el quien escribió la carta que recibiste, realmente Hikaru te quería y te quiere. No voy a negar que escribirte esto me cuesta mucho porque yo también quiero a Hikaru y si te vas seguramente intentaría quedarme con él aunque se que solo seria tu sustituta, prefiero que te quedes prima no solo por él sino también por mi. Te quiere Haruhi. _Haruhi metió la carta en un sobre y la dejo encima de la mesa del salón de su prima y se marcho a comprar.

Mientras en el jardín de la mansión de los gemelos se encontraba el host club planeando una nueva salida para intenta animar a Hikaru.

- ¡Vamos al parque de atracciones! – dijo Honey intentando animar a Hikaru.

- No, paso – contesto este.

- Pues a la piscina – dijo Tamaki

- Tu solo quieres ir a la piscina para ver en bikini a Haruhi – contesto Kaoru con una sonrisa picara – señor, eres un pervertido.

- ¿Qué has dicho? – pregunto Tamaki haciéndose el ofendido – solo he propuesto un lugar al que ir para animar a Hikaru – se defendió Tamaki aunque ninguno del grupo le creyó en su excusa.

- Ir vosotros yo no tengo ganas – volvió a decir Hikaru.

Pasaron toda la tarde así hasta que se hizo tarde y todos se marcharon y se quedaron solos los gemelos. Ambos se fueron al salón a ver la tele. Después de un buen rato callados Hikaru hablo:

- Mañana por la mañana se marcha.

- Por la mañana no, su avión sale a las 3 de la tarde, me lo dijo Haruhi – le contesto Kaoru sin atreverse a mirarle a los ojos.

- Buenas noches hermano – es lo único que le respondió Hikaru y se fue a dormir.

Daban las 12:00 cuando sonó el despertador de Hikaru aunque este ya estaba despierto mirando por la ventana.

- Hoy te vas y ya no volverás jamás ¿verdad? – dijo tristemente apretando su colgante contra el pecho.

No sabia que su hermano le escuchaba desde detrás de la puerta y ya no podía ocultarlo más.

- Hikaru – dijo con voz temblorosa

- Si – le respondió este.

- Erika te odia por mi culpa…


	9. Capitulo 9 Quiero decirte

Capitulo 9: Quiero decirte…

- Hikaru – dijo con voz temblorosa

- Si – le respondió este.

- Erika te odia por mi culpa yo no le entregue tu carta sino una que escribí yo en la que ponía que tu no la querías – dijo Kaoru quitándose un gran peso de encima.

- Que tu que – gritaba Hikaru sin poder creérselo – pero por que, no entiendo acaso me odiabas, la odiabas, pero por que, respóndeme.

- Yo… no quería que tu me dejaras solo no comprendía porque la querías hasta ahora que yo también he conocido el amor – dijo Kaoru – por favor no me odies.

- No te odio, ya da igual, ella se marchara y no volverá.

- Todavía hay tiempo son las 12:10, hasta las 15:00 no sale su avión vamos todavía puedes alcanzarla, déjame ayudarte.

Hikaru miro a los ojos a Kaoru y vio que hablaba en serio por lo que acepto, aunque fuera una mínima esperanza quería creerla. Eran las 12:30 cuando bajaban las escaleras principales y se encontraron en el recibidor a todo el host club, incluida Haruhi.

- ¿Qué hacéis aquí? – preguntaron los gemelos a la vez.

- Va camino del aeropuerto ya ha recogido todo, incluso la carta que la deje aunque no se si la habrá leído – dijo Haruhi mirando a Kaoru.

- ¿Qué carta? – preguntaron todos.

- Eso da igual, tenemos que ir al aeropuerto – dijo Kaoru que no quería perder mas tiempo, tenia que ayudar a su hermano como fuera – y vosotros ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

- Veníamos a invitaros a la piscina, pero creo que tenéis otros planes – dijo Tamaki - ¿Por qué queréis ir al aeropuerto? – pregunto a los gemelos aunque fue Kyouya quien le respondió.

- Porque Hikaru quiere recuperar el amor de Erika que años atrás perdió por culpa de Kaoru.

- Desde cuando… - iba a preguntar Hikaru – oh déjalo, hay que darse prisa.

Hikaru salio corriendo hacia el descapotable de su madre que era el único que estaba aparcado fuera, seguido del resto del grupo. El coche era pequeño y solo cabían dos personas mas. Tras una breve discusión se decidió que fueran Kaoru y Haruhi y los demás lo seguirían en cuanto pudiesen.

En el aeropuerto al norte de la ciudad se encontraba Erika esperando sentada a que su avión llegase y la llevara de vuelta a Florida, había pensado quedarse en Japón con su tío y su prima pero no se sentía con fuerzas después del beso de Hikaru, un beso que jamás olvidaría.

Hikaru en el coche no paraba de pisar el acelerador, el coche parecía volar y Haruhi temía que les parase la policía o peor, tener un accidente. Llegaron, no sabían como, de una pieza. Hikaru ni siquiera abrió la puerta sino que la salto y fue corriendo hasta la puerta del aeropuerto.

Mientras Erika ya se encontraba sentada en su asiento del avión esperando a que este despegara cuando se acordó de que su prima la había escrito una carta, no quiso despedirse de ella porque odiaba decirle adiós, hubiera deseado quedarse y conocerse mejor mutuamente, pero ya había tomado una decisión y le dijo a Ranka que se despidiese por ella, ahora con la carta de su prima en sus manos se dispuso a abrirla, una vez que la leyó no sabia si llorar o reír, solo sabia que tenia que bajar de ese avión a cualquier precio y así lo hizo debido al escándalo que monto. Minutos mas tarde estaba sentada contra la pared pensando en como lo iba hacer para poder ver a Hikaru cuando de repente lo vio allí, pegado contra el cristal, llorando como un niño mientras veía como el avión donde supuestamente iba ella se iba volando.

Hikaru había corrido todo lo que podía correr un joven como él, pero no le había dado tiempo, se había saltado controles, despistado a los guardias, casi le muerde un perro y todo para nada, ella se había ido, su pequeña surfista se había ido en aquel avión que ahora volaba dirección a Florida. Estaba pegado contra el cristal, llorando cuando alguien a su espalda lo llamo…

- Dime muchacho, ¿Por qué lloras?

- Lloro porque el amor de mi vida va camino a Florida y jamás la voy a volver a ver – dijo Hikaru sin ni siquiera darse la vuelta.

- Vaya – dijo la voz – pensé que esa persona era yo.

Al oír estas palabras Hikaru se dio la vuelta, no podía creerlo, ahí, enfrente suya se encontraba la persona que más deseaba ver: Erika. Hikaru no podía hablar le faltaba la respiración.

- Erika… yo quería decirte… - pero fue acallado por un dulce beso.

- No digas nada – le sonrió la chica para seguidamente volverle a besar.

A lo lejos apoyados en la pared se encontraban Haruhi y Kaoru contemplando la escena. Haruhi no podía evitar sentirse triste, aunque se alegraba por su prima realmente la quería. Cuando salían del aeropuerto Haruhi y Hikaru se adelantaron para dejar hablar a Kaoru y Erika.

- Erika yo quiero decirte que lo siento – empezó Kaoru – sentía celos y miedo de que mi hermano me abandonase por una chica. No comprendía porque te quería tanto.

- No pasa nada, todo esta olvidado – dijo Erika con una sonrisa que no guardaba ningún rencor – pero puedo darte un consejo de amiga.

- Esto…si, claro – dijo el pelirrojo dubitativo.

- Si te gusta mi prima díselo, ella cree que los únicos que sienten o sentían algo por ella son Tamaki y Hikaru – y se marcho hacia el coche donde ya esperaban Haruhi y Hikaru.


	10. Capitulo 10 Una vida por delante

Capitulo 10: Una vida por delante

Los gemelos dejaron a las chicas en sus casas y quedaron mas tarde para ir todos juntos, incluidos el resto del host club, a la playa para celebrar la noche de las hogueras por adelantado.

Haruhi cogió algo de ropa y se fue a casa de su prima para arreglarse. Ninguna había dicho nada respecto a la carta pero Erika no podía dejarlo así, tenía que hablar con su prima.

- Haruhi sobre la carta – intento empezar Erika, pero fue interrumpida por Haruhi.

- Por favor no digas nada vale, no hay nada que decir.

- No Haruhi, quiero darte las gracias, gracias por haberla escrito sino yo ahora estaría en un avión camino a Florida, sacrificaste tu felicidad por mi y eso es algo que no te podré pagar nunca – dijo Erika abrazando a su prima.

- Hikaru y yo jamás podríamos haber sido felices y ahora vamos a vestirnos que se nos ha hecho tarde.

Haruhi se vistió con un vestido a la altura de la pantorrilla de color blanco a juego con las sandalias mientras que Erika opto por unos vaqueros piratas con una camisa amarilla. Habían acabado de vestirse cuando oyeron el pito del coche de Mori (el 4x4 es suyo) estaban saliendo por la puerta cuando Erika agarro a su prima de la muñeca.

- Haruhi no renuncies al amor.

- No renuncio a él, pero yo no quiero a Tamaki de esa forma – le contesto esta sin darle mas importancia.

- No me refiero a Tamaki – y abrió la puerta para salir.

Haruhi salio detrás de ella, pero no vio a Erika sino a Kaoru esperándola, Erika ya había bajado a encontrarse con Hikaru. Por primera vez vio a Kaoru con otros ojos y comprendió lo que quería decir su prima.

Llegaron a la playa donde Hikaru y Erika se fueron a dar un paseo por la arena hasta llegar a las rocas.

- En un sitio así fue donde te regale este colgante – dijo Hikaru tocándose su propio colgante.

- Si, es verdad – dijo ella – pero esta vez no habrá despedidas.

- Eso quiere decir… - pregunto el dudoso pues no se lo podía creer.

- Eso quiere decir que me quedo a vivir en Japón y… - dijo ella con una sonrisa en los labios.

- ¿Y? – pregunto él emocionado.

- Y he conseguido una beca para estudiar en tu mismo instituto, aunque no pienso vestirme con ese uniforme tan hortera. – dijo la chica sonriente

Hikaru no podía contener su emoción, la abrazo fuertemente dándola un largo beso.

- Tranquilo me vas a dejar sin respiración – dijo Erika cuando Hikaru la soltó – además tenemos toda una vida por delante para estar juntos – y con estas ultimas palabras ella le beso.

En la playa, también alejados del grupo se encontraban Kaoru y Haruhi para el disgusto de Tamaki. Se habían alejado lo suficiente y se encontraban sentados jugando con las olas entre sus pies

- Haruhi yo… - estaba diciendo Kaoru cuando Haruhi esta le corto.

- Kaoru sé que me quieres es por eso que quiero pedirte un favor – dijo la chica acercándose más al chico.

- Dime, haré lo que sea.

- Ayúdame a olvidarme de Hikaru, sé que de ti me puedo enamorar y tenemos una vida por delante para intentar lo nuestro – y con estas palabras Haruhi beso a Kaoru.


End file.
